Perdidos en Tokio
by The English Miko
Summary: LXOC pairing :D Una chica llamada Agnes y sus amigos llegan a Japón de vacaciones de verano. Pero por azares del destino, se topan con Watari! Todos los planes de Agnes cambiarán después de este peculiar encuentro...!
1. La Llegada

**Hola! Es mi primer fanfic :) Es de una chica llamada Agnes que terminará con L ** **y no les diré el resto aún! jaja :)**** Ella ****es una chica que está cansada de la escuela ahora y después de mucho esperar y ahorro fue a Japón, para compensar todos los malos ratos que ha experimentado últimamente.  
**

**Reviews? Porfa? jaja :3  
**

**_Los pensamientos de los personajes están en itálicas._**

* * *

**[Mujer en altavoz]**

**Welcome to Narita International Airport. Welcome.**

En un mundo donde los dioses de la muerte, libretas mortales y un asesino en serie recientemente popular llamado Kira existe, tres amigos llegaron a Japón. Era una bonita mañana de verano. Fueron caminando hacia la salida, llevando su equipaje. Agnes estaba algo cansada, doce horas en el avión era un montón de tiempo pero aún así, ella estaba emocionadísima. Ella miró de reojo a su izquierda. Alan, el hermano de su amiga, estaba leyendo una guía de viaje, tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro. Miró hacia el otro lado. Su amiga Kitty estaba mandando mensajes de texto a alguien, parecía completamente absorbida por el teléfono.

Kitty se detuvo. "Agnes espera." Levantó su mano. "Vamos primero al tocador"

"Oh, ok", dijo Agnes. Se volvió hacia Alan, quien dejó su guía y parecía que se disponía a seguirlas. "Por favor, esperanos aquí, quieres?" Ella sonrió. Siguió a su amiga a través del aeropuerto y se las arreglaron para encontrar un baño. Era grande y agradable. Sorprendentemente, eran las únicas mujeres ahí. Se acercaron al espejo. Kitty dejó su cartera al lado del lavabo. Ella tomó un peine de su nueva maleta de Louis Vuitton y comenzó a arreglar su cabello castaño claro.

Agnes se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo. _No puedo creer que ya estoy aquí. He estado soñando con este día durante mucho tiempo…_ _Y gracias a Dios por fin estoy lejos de todas esas personas! Incluso si es sólo por un par de semanas..._ Ella comenzó a arreglarse su largo cabello chocolate con los dedos y se acomodó el flequillo para un lado.

"Sabes, estoy muy contenta de que hayamos venido" Kitty dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y sujetándolo con un pasador. "Estoy en ánimos de visitar lugares exóticos, aumentar mi cultura, hacerme más lista…y así, ya sabes" dijo riéndose.

"Aiiiii, sí!" Respondió burlándose. "Estabas de que te morías del aburrimiento! Pero aún así estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido. Yo no tenía miedo de venir por mi cuenta, pero yo me siento más cómoda contigo la verdad. Planeaba en permanecer aquí por sólo dos semanas. Pero, supongo que ahora podemos pagar otras dos semanas en un hotel de lujo... Y si ya de plano no nos queda nada, un hostal!"

Kitty sonrió a su reflejo. "Le rogué a Alan que viniera con nosotros. Si algo sale mal, él tiene un amigo que ha estado viviendo aquí durante un año. Podemos ir a su depa como un último recurso"

Agnes se quedó mirando el reflejo de Kitty._ Alan. __Oh, espero que no me cause problemas de nuevo. La última vez pensé que Kitty me iba a dejar de hablar para siempre por su culpa. Yo no coqueteo con él, él es el que se inventa historias en su mente sólo porque soy buena onda con él. Pero aún así, ella es de una hermana normal, celosa ... _

"Aiii estaría genial! "Agnes respondió. "Aww, te quiero!" Ella se echó a Kitty. "Aww, también te quiero!" Se abrazaron. "Vente, vamos a buscar a Alan… Es tan idiota que probablemente ya se perdió", dijo Kitty, y las chicas salieron a buscarlo. Él estaba esperando fuera del cuarto de baño, con los brazos cruzados. Sacó su guía.

"Estamos mejor que ya nos vayamos... Estamos en Narita" señaló en el mapa. "Es como un millon de kilómetros hasta nuestro hotel en Shinjuku" las miró para contemplar su expresión de trauma.

"Ja! Es broma. Pero no está aquí a dos cuadras. De todas formas, vamos a tomar el autobús, he leído que es la mejor manera de llegar allí" Ellas asinitieron.

Alan se volteó con Agnes."Deja que te ayude con eso", dijo le dijo, agarrando uno de sus dos maletas. Ella lo miró nerviosamente, que sólo le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. _Oh, no, no por favor, en este viaje. No-me-gustas, por qué no lo entiendes? _Agnes pensó irritada.  
"Ay no, no te preocupes, claro que puedo!" Dijo Agnes, quitándole la maleta. Ella miró rápidamente a Kitty, en cuyo rostro había una expresión muy sutil de desaprobación.

_Demonios._

Finalmente encontraron la salida y abordaron el autobús.

* * *

L estaba sentado en el sofá de la forma habitual, mordisqueando su dedo pulgar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla delante de él. El tipo de la pantalla, Light Yagami, acababa de salir de su habitación para irse a la escuela. Su padre, el Jefe Soichiro Yagami, se levantó, con su expresión rígida y caminó lentamente para unirse a los otros miembros del equipo de investigación, que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

Watari entró en la habitación. Le entregó L una taza de café. "Gracias Watari", dijo L. Watari sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

L extendió la mano para alcanzar los cubos de azúcar de la taza sobre la mesa frente a él. Tomó cinco de ellos y los agregó a su café. Revolvió su taza y miró de nuevo a la pantalla en la parte delantera, que era un enfoque de la cama de la Light. Días antes, L había ordenado a Watari instalar cámaras y micrófonos en la casa tanto el senador Kitamura y la del Jefe. Este era sólo el primer día de vigilancia.

L miró dentro su taza. Tomó un sorbo de café, tenía la mirada perdida_. Light Yagami..._


	2. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Death Note ni de Apple ni de Ladurée ni el Park Hyatt Tokyo ni otra marca que haya mencionado jajaja :3**

**Gracias a los que han añadido la historia a sus alertas! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Era el segundo día en Japón.**

El celular de Kitty sonó. "Bueno?" contestó adormilada. "Mamá? Sí, estamos bien. Siiii, perdón por no llamar… es que todo ha sido muy entretenido aquí la verdad" Se talló un ojo y sonrió. "La verdad no se qué hora es aquí… Alan... Alan!" dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en el cuarto.

Alan estaba en la otra cama, seguía dormido. Se volteó a mover a Agnes, que estaba al lado de ella en la cama. "Agnes? Estás despierta?"

Agnes la oía entre sueños. "Ehh… espera" Tomó su celular y miró la hora; 2:55 p.m. "Qué! Es tardísimo!"

"Al parecer es muy tarde, ja! Bueno mamá, te dejo, ya nos vamos a arreglar. Hablamos al rato." Colgó y dejó su celular en el buró al lado de la cama.

Se cambiaron y salieron de la habitación. Casi llegando al lobby del hotel, Alan se paró. "Oh. Esperen. Iré por mi iPad"

"Aiiii, para qué lo traes? Ya desconéctate de esa cosa!" dijo Kitty irritada.

Alan ignoró su comentario y se regresó a la habitación.

"Bueno, haz lo que quieras pues. Estaremos en el lobby, nos buscas. Y por favor, no-te-tardes!" dijo Kitty indignada.

"Bueno ya equis, no importa" dijo Agnes tomando por el brazo a su amiga, llevándola a uno de los sillones despejados del lobby con vista frente al elevador.

Se sentaron y Kitty tomó su celular. Agnes se puso a observar su alrededor. El lobby del Park Hyatt Tokyo estaba lleno de turistas. A su derecha, en los sillones estaban sentados dos hombres jóvenes vestidos de traje formal negro, platicando.

Luego ella miró hacia las puertas corredizas de vidrio de la entrada. Un hombre mayor entró. Usaba traje formal negro y un sombrero. Su pelo era canoso y se veía elegante. Estaba cargando dos cajas rectangulares medianas color pistache. Ella las identificó enseguida.

"Ladureé?" se dijo a sí misma. _Pues no debería de sorprenderme, todos aquí parecen ser gente de dinero, _pensó y siguió observando.

Su celular empezó a sonar y el señor se detuvo, yendo hacia una mesita cerca de las puertas del lobby. Dejó las cajas que cargaba sobre la mesa, sacó su celular del bolsillo y contestó.

"Mi pelota!" gritó un niño que estaba por ahí y el señor, con la misma calma, miró al niño para ver lo que pasaba y la pelota chocó con una de las cajas de postres.

Agnes de inmediato se levantó y fue a ayudar al señor. Empezó a recoger los macarrones y los puso en la cajita abierta que traía el señor.

"Qué amable señorita, muchas gracias" dijo el señor, sonriéndole.

"No, no se preocupe" contestó, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la presencia del señor. Le sonrió y regresó a los sillones, donde ya se encontraba Alan con Kitty.

"¿Y ese viejillo qué?" preguntó Alan con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

"No sé, Agnes de la nada se levantó" respondió Kitty con indiferencia.

"Ay, qué! Está más guapo que tú!" dijo Agnes, riéndose. Alan la fulminó con la mirada. "Ya cállense y vámonos"

* * *

"Ya me voy mamá" dijo Light antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa, desapareciendo de la vista de las cámaras. Eran las 6:30p.m y L y Soichiro Yagami se encontraban sentados, observando las pantallas.

"Ryuzaki" dijo Soichiro. "Ten en cuenta que ayer murió un empleado que cometió fraude en un banco y un ladrón callejero. No hubo manera en que mi familia se enterara sobre esta información"

"Verá inspector… aunque el asesino pueda controlar la hora de la muerte a su antojo, dudo que pueda manipularla sin antes ver las noticias"

"Aún así sigues dudando de ellos? Eso quiere decir que mi familia es inocente!"

L suspiró y se llevó el pulgar a la boca. _Qué extraño, es el segundo día de vigilancia y la familia Yagami se sigue mostrando completamente inocente…Qué debo hacer?_

L se levantó. "Inspector, a qué hora volverá Light?"

"La verdad no lo sé, siempre llego a casa después de la cena. Supongo que se tardará"

"Excelente. En un rato vuelvo, necesito hacer algo. Por favor llámeme de inmediato si Light regresa antes de que yo lo haga"

L salió de la habitación, caminando encorvado como de costumbre.

"Sucede algo Ryuzaki?" preguntó Watari, que estaba en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora.

"Necesito que me lleves a la Universidad de Tokyo. El señor Yagami me comentó que Light planea ingresar ahí el próximo ciclo escolar"

Watari sólo lo miraba, su expresión era de confusión.

"Lo sé. Es extraño. Pero… aunque deje las cámaras y micrófonos en las casas de la familia Kitamura y Yagami para investigar, dudo que el asesino muestre una conducta obvia, por lo tanto la mejor manera de comprobarlo es descubrirlo cometiendo un asesinato. A juzgar por la situación, parece algo imposible"

"Oh, entiendo" dijo Watari. "Iré a preparar el coche"

* * *

Los tres amigos paseaban por las calles de Shinjuku, venían caminando de regreso de un restaurante de sushi y dieron vuelta en un callejón despejado.

"Alan, guarda eso por favor! Qué tal si llega un ratero o algo así?" dijo Kitty, indignada.

"Naa, no pasa nada" dijo Alan, con la vista clavada en su iPad.

De pronto, Agnes y Kitty se percataron de 3 hombres que estaban recargados en la pared, más adelante en el callejón.

"Oigan… ellos se ven medio raros no? Y si nos regresamos?" dijo Agnes preocupada, volteando hacia atrás.

"Qué?" Alan volteó a ver hacia el frente. "No, no creo que nos hagan nada… de todos modos, no los vean a la cara y camínenle más aprisa"

Los tres hombres se pusieron frente a ellos, deteniéndoles el paso. Empezaron a hablar en japonés. Obviamente ellos no entendían nada. "Miren nomás, un grupo de turistas" dijo uno de ellos.

"Ehh… estarán hablando de nosotros?" susurró Kitty, titubeando. Tomó a Agnes por el brazo. "Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos!" dijo Kitty, mientras la jalaba hacia ella. Agnes estaba inmóvil, el miedo la dominaba.

Los hombres sonrieron. "Yo le quito su aparatito al chico, ustedes llévense a las chicas" dijo el hombre.

"Si, jefe" respondió uno de ellos. Él y su compañero se acercaron a ellas mientras el jefe se acercó a Alan, arrebatándole el aparato.

Alan simplemente se quedó petrificado. Kitty jaló a su amiga y empezaron a correr por el camino angosto. Los dos hombres las persiguieron. De pronto, un grito terrible hizo que todos se detuvieran y voltearan hacia atrás. Era el jefe, estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, sus manos en el pecho.

"Jefe! Qué ocurre?" gritó uno de los secuaces, tirándose al piso para auxiliarlo. El jefe seguía gritando, pero en unos segundos dejó de moverse. Los tres amigos estaban observando con terror la escena.

"Están idiotas o qué tienen! Larguémonos ya!" gritó Kitty y se echó a correr, atravesando la calle sin fijarse. Un elegante automóvil negro se frenó de golpe, a nada de arrollar a Kitty.

"Kitty!" gritaron los dos. Alan corrió a abrazar a su hermana, que estaba en medio de la calle, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Agnes corrió hacia ellos. Su atención se fue hacia el automóvil, un hombre mayor se bajó del carro. Ella reconoció de inmediato al conductor. _Es el señor del hotel! _Pensó, sorprendida.

"Lo siento muchísimo! Estoy profundamente apenado por lo que acaba de pasar, señorita. Lo bueno es que no hubo un accidente" dijo el señor. Él los observó. "Parecen estar muy alterados. Será mejor que suban al carro, los llevaré a su hotel, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que sucedió" dijo, mientras se acercó a abrir la puerta trasera del carro.

"Oigan, será mejor que nos subamos" les dijo Agnes.

"Y quién es? Cómo podemos confiar en él?" dijo Alan irritado, mirando ferozmente al señor.

"Es señor del lobby, te acuerdas? No creo que nos secuestre o algo así! Esta es la oportunidad de salir de aquí!" dijo Agnes inquietamente.

Alan asintió y tomó por los hombros a Kitty. Ella, llorando histéricamente, abordó el automóvil junto con Alan. El señor se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto para Agnes.

Agnes, que seguía en shock, subió. "Muchas gracias" dijo, mirando a la multitud que comenzaba a juntarse afuera de la entrada del callejón.

El señor subió y arrancó. Agnes empezó a temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. Intentó calmarse y se limpió las lágrimas.

"Disculpe señor" Agnes le dijo, mirando al conductor "Muchas, muchas gracias. No se imagina lo que acabamos de presenciar. Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos. De verdad" dijo, rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

"Pero porqué agradecidos? Si estuve a punto de atropellar a la señorita" contestó, su expresión calmada.

"No fue eso…" dijo Agnes, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. "Unos hombres nos asaltaron. Y luego vimos a uno de ellos morir, yo creo que fue un ataque al corazón. Y luego escapamos"

"Un ataque al corazón? Hmm…"

"Sí, ahí en el callejón, simplemente fue horrible"

"Así que nos topamos en el momento exacto. Qué bueno que los pude ayudar" él volteó a verla, sonriéndole.

Agnes, que empezando a perderse en sus pensamientos, regresó al presente al escuchar los suspiros de Kitty. Se volteó a verla. Ella estaba sentada en medio, sus manos cubriendo su cara, Alan la abrazaba.

"Odio esta ciudad, la odio!" Ya me quiero regresar a mi casa!" chillaba Kitty.

"Acabamos de llegar, no nos vamos a ir todavía!" dijo Alan, irritado.

"Tu nada más fíjate, voy a llamar a mi papá a que venga por mí! Tu quédate con tus chinitos raros!"

Kitty le pegó a Alan para que quitara su brazo que la rodeaba. Agnes se percató de otra persona sentada al lado de ellos. Estaba observando a Kitty, frunciendo el ceño. Era un hombre joven, de piel pálida y pelo oscuro, mediano y revuelto. Estaba sentado de manera extraña, tenía los pies encima del asiento, sus manos posadas en sus rodillas. Su atención se volvió hacia Agnes, su expresión ahora vacía. Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Agnes sintió como el color le estaba subiendo a sus mejillas y se rápidamente se volteó.

"Usted es la señorita que me ayudó hoy en el lobby verdad?" le dijo el conductor

"Sí" dijo Agnes, sonriéndole penosamente. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la imagen del chico misterioso del asiento de atrás.

"Park Hyatt Tokyo, hemos llegado" dijo el conductor, al orillar el carro en la entrada. "Permítame" Se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Agnes.

"Ya! Aléjate de mí y dame la llave del cuarto" le dijo Kitty a Alan mientras se bajaban del carro. Alan se la dio y Kitty entró apresuradamente al hotel.

Alan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Agnes. Ella miró de reojo la ventana del pasajero. _Estúpidos vidrios polarizados!_

El señor se acercó a ellos, dirigiéndose a ella.

"No me he presentado. Soy el señor Watari, mucho gusto" dijo, estrechándole la mano.

"Ah, mucho gusto. Yo soy Agnes"

"Estamos en la suite presidencial número 7. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en ir a visitarnos." Dijo, sonriéndole a ambos.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Agnes. Alan la tomó por los hombros, guiándola a la puerta del hotel.

* * *

Watari abordó el carro.

"Habrá sido obra de Kira la muerte del ladrón del que comentaron?" dijo L mordiendo su pulgar.

"Es probable. Será mejor que entremos para verificar la información Ryuzaki. Supongo que hoy no podremos ir a darle un vistazo a la universidad"

"Sí. Por cierto… quiénes eran ellos? Quién era la chica de adelante?" preguntó L con curiosidad.

"Ah, la conocí hoy en el hotel. Me ayudó a recoger del piso tu pedido de macarrones de Ladurée"

"Oh"

El sonido de llamada entrante en el celular de L interrumpió sus pensamientos y contestó. "Sí, voy para allá, gracias."

"Era el Inspector?"

"Así es, Yagami ha regresado a casa. Andando."


End file.
